Hot Chocolate and Koneko-Chan
by Night is a beautiful thing
Summary: It all started with keying a car. "Shhhh, drink your hot chocolate, Sakura, before it gets cold." She's always bumping into him and then runs off. And now she has a pretty big Debt in her hands. "We're leaving the country, your new name will be Koneko-'kun' okay?" "Meow?" Oh yeah, and she has a kitten her name... 'Koneko-chan' That's original Sakura. Very Original... Sigh.
1. Keyed cars and hot chocolate

**A/N:Important authors note at the bottom. Well enjoy this new comedy my Darlings.**

* * *

She has lost her mind. Off her rocker. Lost her Marbles.

Literally.

_Insane_. For lack of better words.

...

...

...

This girl-no, _women_- has just finished k-

"Really. Forehead?" asked a certain blond with a straight face as she looked at her friend, who at the moment was having a full on panic attack,"So you keyed a car. Big whoop. From the way you sounded through the phone you made it seem like you committed murder and needed help burying the body."

"You don't understand Pig, I just _keyed _a car! I have never done something like this. That's considered vandalism. What If I get caught!? They'll take me to jail! Omg, Pig I'm not cut out for jail!" Cried a hysterical Pinkett while throwing herself all over her blonde friend. "Who will take care of the children!?"

...

"Sakura..."

Sakura looked up at her friend with big, teary eyes, "Yeah?"

"You don't_ have_ any children..."

...

"Oh. Yeah... I don't have children, hehe." Ino looked down at her hysterical friend and shook her off with the grace that only pigs possess, "Get off me baka!"

After a nice cup of hot chocolate and a couple of Pockies later, "Are you calm now?"

The women in question took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, so who's car did you key?" She could lie and say it was one of her ex's but Ino wouldn't believe that... Especially since she knows that Sakura hasn't had a boyfriend in two years. "Um, I don't know who's car it is." she whispered into her hot chocolate. Unfortunately the blonde heard her, "What!?"

"I-I don't know what came over me! I was just so mad, you know. I haven't been able to find a job, the bills are piling up on the counter, I have to pay back my student loan for Med school. Mom _insists_ I move back in with her and Kota. Oh and the other day Kota gave me his piggy-bank." She placed the mug on the edge of the table and placed her head in her hands.

"So, how does this end with you keying someones car Forehead?"

After sighing she continued her story, "I was walking past this high class restaurant, you know the new one that opened across your favorite boutique? Well, all those fancy rich people were eating lobster and expensive food, wearing expensive clothes and I'm just there outside like, '_oh well I have to go eat Ramen now because I hardly have money to buy groceries, damn rich people.' _ And I Just got annoyed and angry... And then before I knew it I had the key in my hand a-and this nice M-Mercedes was in front of me. I felt relieved after I did it though..." she said, remembering the feeling.

"If you felt relieved then _why_ were you freaking out?"

"BECAUSE I _KEYED_ A _CAR! _ AND NOW I'M GOING TO JAIL! WHAT WILL I DO NOW? WHAT IF YOU KNOW THE PERSON FINDS OUT WHO I AM AN-" The now hysterical Pinkett began to cry... again.

'_I'll go make some more hot Chocolate." _thought the non-hysterical female in the room while grabbing both mugs and heading toward the kitchen.

**DAY 1: Paranoia**

"Sakura..."

"Mmhm?"

"Get out from under the table people are starting to stare."

"Right... O-of course"

A moment later a waitress came over scaring a petite pink headed girl and asked if they were ready to order but was interrupted by a certain Pinkett-

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR JAIL!" yelled a very scared women with both hands in the air, gaining everyone's attention in the little cafe.

...

"I'll have a cup of coffee, and please bring her some hot chocolate."

At the park:

"Ino...?"

Said blonde sighed, "Yes, Sakura?"

"I feel like I'm being watched. My Spider senses are tingling." whispered Sakura.

"It's all in your head Forehead." Ino didn't even spare her friend a look and kept on reading her magazine nonchalantly.

Sakura looked around the park. Something didn't _feel_ right. She narrowed her eyes, it was quiet, too quiet. Despite the fact that dogs were barking, children were playing and laughing and couples were out having a picnic on this lovely day. Yes it was _too _quiet.

"I-Inoo?" asked Sakura, voice trembling.

"Shhhhhh, drink your hot chocolate Sakura, before it gets cold."

Later that night, at an ungodly hour (3:48 in the morning to be exact)

_'Bzzzzzzz'_

_uhhhg._

_'BZZZZZZ'_

_'BZZZ-_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZ'_

An arm shot out from under the pale blue covers and blindly felt around for the thing causing those 'bzzzing' noises.

Once the momentary blindness of opening her cellphone receded, Ino began scrolling through her inbox.

**_From: Forehead^.^v_**

_Pig_gy,_ I can't sleep. I might go to jail!_

**_From: Forehead^.^v_**

_WHAT WILL I DO ABOUT THE CHILDREN!? THEY CANT SURVIVE WITHOUT ME!_

**_From: Forehead^.^v_**

_Wait, disregard that last message..._

**_From: Forehead^.^v_**

_Omg! I THINK SOMEONE IS INSIDE THE APARTMENT! HELP! CALL 911!_

**_From: Forehead^.^v_**

_DONT CALL 911! THEYLL TAKE ME TO JAIL! I DONT WANT TO GO TO THE SLAMMER! I'M TOO SKINY AND WEAK!_

**_From: Forehead^.^v_**

_False alarm. It was just Koneko-chan._

**_From: Forehead^.^v_**

_I should start writing my Will Piggy. Who knows how many days I have left now..._

**_From: Forehead^.^v_**

_Omg, what if they want revenge and they go and key my car?! T.T What will I do then?... Pffft, I dont have a car..._

**_Unread messages:53_**

_Unread messages From: Forehead^.^v_

_Unread messages From: Forehead^.^v_

_Unread messages From: Forehead^.^v_

_Unread messages From: Forehead^.^v_

_'**'Delete.' 'Are you sure you want to delete all messages?' **_

_**'****Yes **** or No'**_

_**'Inbox Empty'**_

_... _

**_To: Forehead^.^v_**

_Don't even think about texting me your Will. IF YOU KEEP MESSAGING AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR I WILL BE YOUR PERSONAL GRIM REAPER AND DELIVER SWEET BLISSFUL DEATH. Now go drink some hot chocolate and sleep. Goodnight._

**DAY 2: Denial**

"How are you holding up today Pinky?" A tired Ino asked as she entered her friend's apartment.

"What do you mean Pig?" enquired said friend.

"You know, after yesterday's 'Paranoia Fiasco'?"

"What are you talking about? I was in my apartment the whole day yesterday." Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes,"You're losing your memory Piggy." She grabbed her mug of hot chocolate and began to drink.

"Uhuh, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you drinking hot chocolate?"

"No." Lies.

"Okay, do you own a kitten?"

"No." _Lies..._

"Really?" And not a moment too soon did little koneko-chan mewl and strut her way into the kitchen.

...

"Is you hair pink?"

"No." Poor Sakura-chan...

"Have you ever keyed a car or been paranoid?"

"Pffft, no. What's with all these questions? Finally thought about joining the force like your dad?"

Ino sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time today, it was only the first honestly, "Sakura? Are you in denial?"

Sakura froze mid-sip and with a peculiar look she asked, "What is this_ 'De-nile'_ you speak of?"

And from somewhere in the living room came a soft mewl from little koneko-chan.

**Day 3: Over the hill**

"You are so right Pig, I dont know why I overreacted."

"_This is you we're talking about Sakura. You always overreact."_

"I resent that, you know. I dont _always_ overreact."

A knock resounded through the apartment.

"Ughh gotta go Blondie, someones at the door. Yeah okie... Tell Shika and Chouji I said hii!"

as she hung up Sakura crossed the living room to the front door in a span of four seconds. Another round of knocks were heard. "I'm coming!"

"Hello, may I-

"Are you Haruno Sakura?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm the owner of the Mercedes that a 'Haruno Sakura' keyed. I was told she lives here-"

Sakura being the polite girl that she is, slammed the door in the guest's face and gracefully ran around packing random things into a backpack. Grabbed Koneko-chan and made her getaway through the fire escape ladder.

_'Nope haha, cant go back there. EVER. AGAIN. Oh dear. I'm going to jail. I need a passport, a new name, dye my hair-_

Sakura looked down at little Koneko-chan and as she spoke began to pet her silky, black fur. "Koneko-Chan, we're leaving the Country. Your new name will be Koneko-'Kun' okay?"

"Meow?"

Yeah, okay.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, lovely readers. I'm back. Yes, I know it's been a year and you're are all thinking 'fuck off' or 'I thought you died T.T' Well im not dead. This past year was actually really life changing for me. I finished my Sophomore, I am now a Junior. Add to the fact that I was grounded for four months, no electronics, just a crappy cellphone. I got arrested, nothing serious don't worry. I was just at the wrong place with the wrong people at the wrong time. But i did do some time... I found myself spiritually and I am changing my lifestyle. I will update my other stories eventually I just have to get the _feel_ for them again. That's all hope you don't hate me and continue to read my stories c:


	2. Death and Butternub

**A/N: **hiya Darlings. I'd like to give a shout out to

Ms. Yuuko Ichihara for being the first one to review this story. Well here you go, Chapter two.

**Death and Butternub**

* * *

"Pig this is a serious matter. I need a passport for koneko-chan and myself. ID's, new names and a new location. Matter of fact we have to leave the country. Yes, it's not save in Japan anymore."

... "Sakura, can't you see I'm working right now? You're scaring my customers."Ino angrily whispered. "Here you go Sir, thank you for waiting. Your wife will surely love these roses."

As the customer leaves Ino follows way flipping the 'OPEN' sign and closes the store announcing a 'Lunch Break- Back in 30.'

"Okay what's the deal Forehead? I thought you were done overreacting?" the blue-eyed female asked walking towards the Greenhouse at the back of the store.

The Greenhouse was surely beautiful. Flowers everywhere and in every color you could imagine. Roses, Daffodils, Pansies, foreign as well as native flowers. The greenhouse itself was- well for lack of better words I will just use 'beautiful'. Yes, beautiful. It's dome structure was all made of glass adding to its beautifulness.

And yes, 'Beautifulness' is a word. Shut up.

Ino's Flower shop is actually a family business. A well run business. Let's just say that Ino is pretty rich.

"They found me. Well _he _found me. And now I cant go back to my apartment. EVER PIG."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Geeze Forehead, I'm supposed to be the Drama Queen here."

Her Jade eyes grew really big and she began to cry,"P-Piggy, I can't go to jail. How would that look on my record? I'm not even done through med school yet!"

... "Sakura?"

"Y-Yes?" she answered between sniffles.

"You said the person was a 'he'... Was he hot?"

"INO~!" Sakura screamed as she threw her hands in the air. "My life's over -" she got on her knees and wrapped herself around her friend's ankles, "My good friend and personal Grim Reaper please grant me sweet and blissful death."

"Uhh...?"

Sakura spread herself on the floor like an angel and closed her eyes, "Oh, grab thy divine scythe and deliver me sweet death."

"But, all I have are these red scissors..." the blonde pig said snipping the scissors to prove her point.

'_Figures_' thought the pink headed girl and sighed.

* * *

**Three days ago...**

A young man wearing a red valet vest handed a certain Uchiha the keys to his Mercedes, at a certain high class restaurant across from a pretty little boutique that our lovely protagonist's best friend loves to shop at, "Here you go Mr. Uchiha."

Now the young man's name isn't important in this story but for the fellas' sake let's call him '_Butternub'_

"Thank yo- "this Onyx-eyed man stopped mid-sentence after noticing something disturbing.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Uchiha?" asked Butternub nervously.

"Yes. When I handed over my car there was not a single scratch on it. But, now I ask myself, what is this?" he asked pointing to the drivers side of the car.

"What do you me- oh. Oh! Mr. Uchiha I swear I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even notice that someone had keyed you car. I mean I wasn't even awar-" but Butternub was stopped by the Raven haired man's raised hand.

'_keyed?..._

In a cool, calmed voice the Uchiha asked,"It's quite alright. I can tell you are being honest. May I speak to the Manager of this establishment?" _Keyed..._

"Sure, right this way..." Butternub led _Mr. Uchiha_ to the Manager's office.

_'Someone keyed my damn car!" _Cool and collected as always, huh Itachi?

What our cute little Sakura-chan didn't know while she was committing the crime of the century was that in the parking lot there were... Security Cameras.

Oh dear, what has she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/n: ** Yes, fairly short chapter. Gomen. Im already starting on the third chapter. Now who can tell me to what i was refering to when Sakura asked Ino to kill her with a scythe and Ino mentioned that she only had red scissor? ;D


End file.
